


First Date

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: It's MK's first date with Red Son and Wukong has...concerns.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King, Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Loving the new prompt! #23 for shadowpeach and #28 for spicynoodle, please and thank you.'
> 
> 23\. Exhausted parents kiss and 28. First kiss

“You have a WHAT?!”

Sun Wukong’s yell was so loud that several monkeys were frantically hooting, startled by the yell. It startled Macaque mid-kick and he let out his own surprised hoot, barely avoiding landing on his butt. He let out a sigh, brushing off the dirt off him before he headed to where Wukong and MK had been practicing.

The scene he came back to was rather funny, if not incredibly confusing.

Sun Wukong was pacing in front of MK, waving his arms about as he ranted. Macaque crossed his arms, considering the scene. “What’s going on?” he asked. He immediately regretted it when his partner was suddenly in his face. Then he said the dreaded words.

“MK has a date.”

“You do realize that I’m twenty, right?” MK called behind them. “And Red isn’t bad anymore! You don’t have to worry!”

“You’re too young for a date!”

MK groaned. “I just- you know what? Never mind.” He started backing away. “I gotta go. Otherwise, I’m going to be late.” Before either of them could say a word, he was gone. There was one last “BYE!” before the sound of the staff bounded away.

Wukong gave Macaque a shake. “H-He…He got…We got to follow him!”

Macaque nodded in agreement before he was suddenly being dragged.

* * *

MK finished running the brush through his hair before he smoothed down his sweater. It was a warm, pretty shade of red, which was why he had chosen to wear it tonight. Once he was satisfied, MK took a deep breath.

He could do this.

He headed down the stairs to the closed noodle shop. But instead of doing his closing duties, Pigsy was glaring at the far corner. Before MK could ask, Tang nodded to the same table his boss was glaring at. He grinned as he headed to the table.

Red Son was sitting there, messing on his phone. “Hey,” MK called. The demon looked up, grinning when he saw him. He had changed into a nicer version of his red trenchcoat with a black sweater underneath. “You looked nice!”

“So do you!” Red said, standing. He hesitantly pulled out a box. “Here. It’s a gift. For you.” Behind them, Pigsy snorted at the clear nerves in his voice. It was followed by a yelp from where Tang must’ve smacked him.

“Thank you,” MK said to distract from Pigsy, taking the box. He opened it, giving a happy gasp. It was the prettiest piece of jewelry he had seen- a golden bracelet with a small ruby inlaid in it. “This is gorgeous!”

“I thought it would suit you.” Red didn’t bother to hide his beam as MK slid the bracelet onto his wrist. He offered his hand and his date took it. “It does.”

“Pigsy, we’ll be back!” MK called.

Before his boss could respond, they were heading out.

An hour or two later, MK and Red were walking through the city park. They had gotten dinner at this little cafe Red had sworn up and down was good, spending most of the time chatting. When they weren’t talking or eating, MK was admiring his new bracelet. After that, they had ended up strolling through the park together.

This was going well.

Almost too well.

But MK had checked every way he could after Red had asked him out to make sure he wasn’t trapped in the calabash. This was real.

And it was perfect.

* * *

Macaque was bored.

“Peaches, why are we here again?”

“Because the kid’s on a date.” Wukong was glaring over the roof they were perched on. Beneath them, MK and Red Son were walking together, hand in hand. ‘Date’ was hissed out like it was trash. “And I won’t be a good dad if I didn’t make sure he was safe?” A few seconds passed before the golden-furred monkey froze.

“Did you just…”

“Mentor! I meant mentor!”

“Aw, Peaches…” Macaque held Wukong’s chin, grinning at him. “I didn’t know you saw the kid that way.”

Before his partner could protest, he kissed him.

While it was nice, that wasn’t the only reason he did.

It was also to hide the fact that MK had dragged Red down the few inches he required by the lapels to kiss him.

The kid would thank him later.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fanfic prompts at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
